


Первая чашка чая: версия 2.0

by Christoph



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph
Summary: нет ничего более милого, чем спящий квартирмейстер, особенно если он твой любовник. Но даже Джеймс Бонд не рискует разбудить его без чашки чая в руках, особенно если последняя операция прошла с осложнениями.переведено для WTF Bond 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Cup of Tea, Take Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125525) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria), [rayvanfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvanfox/pseuds/rayvanfox). 



— Это сложно, — подумал Джеймс Бонд, разглядывая кровать.  
Такие вещи люди произносят с преувеличением, для пущего эффекта, но в этот раз это было правдой во всех смыслах, от профессионального до личного. Не было ничего простого в человеке, спящем в кровати, завернувшись в тёплый кокон из одеял и окружившись подушками в самом центре огромного матраса. Ум, тело и — имел ли он право так думать? — душа Кью были самым сложным, что Джеймс когда-либо встречал в своей жизни.   
Чай, приготовленный в соответствии со строгими правилами, был предложением мира. Отборный чёрный чай с маслом бергамота и щепоткой сушёной лаванды, заваренный кипящей водой до идеального оттенка коричневого и смягчённый каплей молока и малой толикой сахара. Прилагать столько усилий ради чашки мутной бурды само по себе казалось смешным, но Джеймс надеялся, что уловил всё верно. Кью был настоящей занозой в заднице во всём, что касалось формальностей, и помоги Господь тому, кто решится потратить время на возню с чаем из его личной заначки.   
— Любимый? — мягко позвал Джеймс.  
Возможно, слишком мягко, из недр кровати не донеслось ни звука. Джеймс осторожно повысил голос.   
— Кью, сладкий, я принёс тебе чай.   
— Хмммпффф, — Кью на мгновение высунул нос из-под подушки, а затем укутался плотнее, натягивая одеяло на голову.   
Грозный и бесстрашный глава техотдела.   
Умилившись, Джеймс развернулся, устраивая кружку на колене, ближе к подушкам в надежде, что аромат заставит Кью проснуться.   
— Я вернулся со своей миссии, любовь моя, разве ты не рад меня видеть?   
— Нет, — рука Кью выскользнула из-под одеял и похлопала по краю тумбочки, нащупывая очки. Пальцы сомкнулись на дужках, и рука скрылась под одеялом со своей добычей. Джеймс ожидал, что покажется растрёпанная голова с очками на носу, но претерпел неудачу. — Тебя не должно быть даже видно. Это моя квартира.   
— А я твой... — Джеймс поколебался, недовольный молодёжным словечком, едва не сорвавшимся с его губ, но других вариантов не нашёл, — бойфренд.  
К счастью, Кью всё ещё прятался под одеялом, так что не увидел, как Джеймса передёрнуло.   
— Поправочка: ты мой, — между одеялом и подушкой появился просвет, призванный обеспечить Кью приток воздуха, но благодаря ему Бонд стал лучше его слышать. — Мой любовник, мой агент. Моя головная боль. И ничего из этого я не желаю, пока сплю. Уходи.   
— Но чай, — возразил Джеймс, борясь с соблазном ткнуть Кью в бок, что могло оказаться довольно рискованным. Как любой хороший оперативник МИ-6, Кью всегда держал оружие в зоне досягаемости, и это могло причинить неудобства как Джеймсу, так и его костюму, который он надел, чтобы поразить Кью своим чувством стиля.   
Вместо этого Джеймс возложил надежду на кофеин — Кью был зависим от этой ерунды — и поднёс чашку ещё ближе к его носу. — И я смог вернуться в Лондон почти целым. Ты должен быть счастлив, увидев меня.   
— А что насчёт оборудования? И оружия? Я выдал тебе три разработки отдела. И был бы счастлив увидеть их,- просвет в одеялах увеличился, и снова показался нос Кью. И секундой позже его рука. Она дотянулась до кружки, отобрала её у Бонда и притянула на расстояние, максимально возможное без риска разлить чай по всей постели.   
— Ты же ничего не видишь, прячась под подушкой, — резонно заметил Джеймс. Кью любил логику, в конце концов. Можно сказать, логика была смыслом его существования.   
— А есть что-то, достойное моего взгляда? Давай сюда, — вторая рука Кью высунулась из-под одеял и потянула матрас. Масштабные передвижения всех пластов маленького кроватного мира привели к тому, что чудом не разлитая чашка чая оказалась в руках квартирмейстера, севшего на постели и по-прежнему завёрнутого в одеяла до самых очков.   
Джеймс использовал своё самое убойное оружие, и даже не разработку техотдела: собственную очаровательную улыбку.   
— Видишь, сладкий? — он раскинул руки. — Миссия успешно выполнена, я дома и практически цел.   
Кью подтолкнул очки повыше на переносице краем кружки и нахмурился, разглядывая лицо Джеймса. Его взгляд скользнул по синякам и царапинам, затем ниже по шее Бонда к воротничку его рубашки, где остановился.   
— Хм, — Кью пристально посмотрел в глаза Джеймса и снова вернулся к его воротничку, изучающе наклонив голову. — Ты не был у медиков, эта повязка — твоих рук дело. Тебе нужно наложить швы или ты и это сделал сам?   
Прекрасно. Только квартирмейстер может зациклиться на вещи, которая потребует гораздо больше, чем чашка чая и немного объятий, чтобы быть объяснённой.   
— Ничего страшного, я больше беспокоился о том, чтобы не запачкать воротник, — отозвался Джеймс, изрекая ложь, как положено профессиональному лжецу вроде него. — Как чай?   
— Уже ближе. Ты набираешь опыт. Но врать по-прежнему не умеешь, — Кью сделал глоток, не отрывая взгляда от Джеймса. — Слишком мало молока, слишком много сахара. Но время заварки выдержано великолепно. А теперь рассказывай, что случилось, потому что я знаю, что в отчётах этого не увижу. 

И это было правдой — даже больше, чем кто-либо мог даже предположить. Отчёты обычно путешествовали по слишком большому количеству столов, от штаба до бухгалтерии.   
— Да, ну, это немного сложно. Допивай свой чай. Потом отпразднуем моё возвращение. Дела могут подождать, — сказал Джеймс, скользя ладонью по одеялу, пока не нащупал ногу Кью.   
Кью просто по-кошачьи наслаждался ласками, особенно принимая их. Отвлечение внимания было вполне законной тактикой, одинаково хорошо работающей в любви и на войне, и хотя петтинг не так эффективен, как светошумовая граната, но определённо более приятен, как для отвлекаемого, так и для отвлекающего.   
Кью сидел совершенно неподвижно и пристально смотрел на Джеймса поверх чашки, делая осторожные глотки и выглядя удивительно похожим на сову в своих очках и с одеялом, торчащим над головой как капюшон. Единственным свидетельством того, что он наслаждается лаской, был лёгкий изгиб его губ. Спустя минуту или две — и половину кружки — он произнёс.   
— Я не буду ничего праздновать, пока не оценю ущерб. Рассказывай.   
Бонд был крайне упёртым, да, но не глупым. И знал, когда пора сдаваться. Он ослабил галстук и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу.  
— Почти ничего нет. Практически уже зажило, я уверен.   
По крайней мере, это было правдой. За прошедшие двенадцать часов — которые потребовались ему, чтобы устроить пожар, скрывший его следы, сесть в самолёт и принять освежающий душ — рана перестала чудовищно болеть, лишь немного раздражающе зудела. Он даже сомневался, что останется шрам.   
Кью по-прежнему не отводил взгляда. Он отпил чай, наблюдая, как Джеймс поддевает пластырь, удерживающий повязку. Отрывать пластырь от кожи никогда не было приятным занятием, но годы практики позволили Джеймсу успешно скрыть дрожь. Он убрал повязку, сложил пополам, чтобы скрыть крошечную капельку крови, и отбросил в сторону.   
— Видишь? — он оттянул воротник и повернулся к Кью. — Всего лишь царапина.   
— Это грёбаная колотая рана, и ты это знаешь. Две. Господи, Джеймс. Ты их обработал? — Кью наклонился вперёд и протянул руку, погладив тонкими пальцами шею Бонда и оттянув воротник. — Столбняк, свинцовое отравление, энное количество микробов на ржавых гвоздях... Как ты вообще кровью не истёк?   
Джеймс прекрасно знал, как ему удалось выжить — если это было подходящим словом — но у Кью и близко не было достаточного количества чая, чтобы смириться с этой маленькой правдой. Вместо этого он сказал как можно мягче.  
— Ты же знаешь, что мы проходим полную вакцинацию прежде чем отправиться на полевые операции. И я здесь, живой и здоровый. Дальше ты должен сказать, как ты счастлив меня видеть, — он выдал ещё одну чарующую улыбку, сомневаясь, что этого будет достаточно. Рассерженный Кью обладал упорством бойцовского пса.   
Кью злобно смотрел на него добрых пятнадцать секунд, а потом отвёл кружку в сторону и свободной рукой сгрёб воротник Джеймса, притягивая его к себе за жёстким поцелуем. Бонд почувствовал резкое покалывание в верхней челюсти — не совсем боль, но что-то близкое — и попытался освободиться.   
Слишком поздно.   
Мгновение спустя Кью отстранился, его злость куда-то исчезла, сменившись удивлением.   
— Что... Джеймс? — Имя Бонда в его устах само по себе звучало ругательством, но нотки замешательства в голосе Кью это заметно смягчили. И разумеется, не осталось никакого выхода, когда он приказал. — Покажи.   
— Это не должно ничего изменить, — слова Джеймса прозвучали неловко. Клыки, появившиеся одиннадцать часов назад, когда он сбежал от огня и пытался найти ключи от арендованной машины, придавали его словам жалкий оттенок. — Я абсолютно здоров. Честно говоря, даже более здоров, чем был.   
— Ты... — Кью тряхнул головой, допил свой чай, поставил кружку на тумбочку и поплотнее замотался в одеяла. — Нет. Это же абсурд. Я отказываюсь понимать.   
— У меня те же мысли, — признался Джеймс. Клыки уже появлялись дважды, а он понятия не имел, как заставить их исчезнуть — или, если уж на то пошло, куда они деваются. Всё вместе это было более чем сложно. — Нет необходимости это обсуждать. Не желаешь позавтракать? Или, может, я могу пригласить тебя в душ? — предложил Джеймс, делая голос низким и обещающим. Кью был худшим в мире человеком по утрам, даже если утро было в полдень, а он заснул на рассвете, но душ был самой подходящей вещью, чтобы его взбодрить, множеством приятных способов.   
— Я не пойду в душ с... — Кью снова разозлился, выбросив руку вперёд и ухватив Бонда за подбородок. — Дай посмотреть. Я должен это изучить.   
С тихим вздохом Джеймс приоткрыл рот ровно настолько, чтобы показать кончики клыков, заменивших его нормальные человеческие. Он позволил Кью полюбоваться ими пару секунд, а потом буркнул.   
— Нечего там исследовать. И я уже сказал, я абсолютно здоров. Куда как здоровее, чем был до всей этой херни.   
— Отлично. Прекрасно для тебя, — в голосе Кью послышался сарказм. — А как насчёт меня? Я не смогу целовать тебя, это опасно.   
Джеймс похолодел от этой мысли. Он потряс головой, отказываясь верить, что эта абсурдная ситуация может стоить ему единственного человека, которого он любит, но ощущение твёрдого воротничка рубашки, царапающего кожу на шее, напомнило ему кое о чём.   
— Это абсолютно безопасно, — сказал он, отчаянно желая, чтобы чёртовы клыки убрались, и он мог нормально улыбнуться. — Она полночи меня целовала без каких-либо неприятных эффектов, пока я не попытался от неё оторваться.   
Кью позволил одеялам сползти и скрестил руки на груди. Его злость превратилась в ледяной холод.   
— Не убедил, — он раздражённо фыркнул и добавил. — И как ты можешь теперь быть моим агентом? Я не могу позволить тебе кусать людей, это же смешно, — он поднял руки в обречённом жесте.  
— Сама идея смешна, — заметил Джеймс настолько рассудительно, насколько мог, будучи рассеянным. Он всё ещё был занят тем, что пытался выяснить, как заставить клыки исчезнуть. — Я не собираюсь жевать совершенно не знакомых мне людей, вместо того, чтобы просто застрелить. Помимо всего прочего, это ещё и очень грязно. Чтобы сделать это, — он указал на свои клыки, — ей пришлось выдрать мне половину горла.   
— Господи помилуй, Джеймс, — Кью выглядел взволнованным, он обхватил ладонями лицо Бонда, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Я так рад, что ты в порядке. Вроде того. Живой? Ты вообще живой?   
Физический контакт убедил Джеймса, что всё идёт своим чередом. Кофеин наконец-то подействовал на Кью. Снова понизив голос, Бонд предложил.  
— Если мы перенесём нашу дискуссию в душ, я смогу показать тебе, насколько я живой. Ты ведь скучал, пока меня не было?   
— Разумеется, я скучал. Не глупи. Но душ? Серьёзно? — Кью склонился вперёд и низко добавил. — Здесь чертовски много места, чтобы испытать твои клыки.   
От облегчения у Джеймса закружилась голова. Все эти странные обстоятельства в конечном счёте ничего не изменили.  
— Ты был настоящим искушением с первой нашей встречи, — пробормотал он, рывком сдёргивая одеяла. Кью не просто кутался в абсолютно все имеющиеся одеяла, но и носил невероятно мягкие, тёплые пижамы. Джеймс сделал своей персональной целью заставить Кью спать обнажённым, когда они вместе. Ему это удавалось в половине случаев.   
— Аплодирую твоей сдержанности, — улыбнулся Кью, даже не пытаясь помочь Джеймсу выпутывать его из кокона. — Возвращаясь к теме разговора. Не пора продвинуться в исследованиях?   
Восхитительный, яркий, чрезвычайно умный. Джеймс никогда не представлял, что будет любить кого-то, а уж тем более не мог представить рядом с собой такого, как Кью. Ухмыльнувшись, он сунул руку в кучу одеял и дёрнул с силой, удивившей их обоих, заставляя отлететь на другой конец комнаты.   
Очевидно, клыки не были единственным побочным эффектом его нового состояния.   
Прежде чем Кью успел сделать ещё что-то, кроме как поражённо уставиться на Бонда широко распахнутыми глазами, Джеймс заключил его в объятия и перевернулся, усаживая к себе на колени.   
— Кажется, в таком развитии событий есть свои преимущества, — подытожил Джеймс, устраиваясь удобнее под своим любимым гением.   
— Я выбрал бы другое слово. Возможно, трудности, — Кью коснулся воротника рубашки и потянул за галстук.   
— Я восстанавливаюсь значительно быстрее. И я сильнее и быстрее в принципе, — Джеймс зарылся носом в волосы Кью, наслаждаясь тем, как пряди торчат во все стороны, хотя он никогда этого не признавал. Попытки уговорить Кью записаться к нормальному парикмахеру были одним из любимых способов времяпрепровождения Джеймса. — Я пытаюсь найти подвох.  
Желание в глазах Кью разбавило весельем.   
— Просто скажи мне, что ты не сверкаешь на солнце.   
Джеймс моргнул. Кью прекрасно знал, что Бонд попадал в подобного рода ночные клубы только по долгу службы — и только по принуждению. Бухгалтерия до сих пор вспоминала тот чек из химчистки, который Бонд предоставил в качестве документа о расходах, когда его засыпало блёстками и светящейся краской.  
— Что?   
— Вампирская шутка, не обращай внимания, — криво улыбнулся Кью.   
Вампирская шутка... Джеймс нахмурился.  
— Надоевшие тинейджеры из Сиэттла? Господи, Кью. Я думал, ты обо мне лучшего мнения.   
— Ну, кто знает. Может, это зависит от того, кто тебя укусил. Кстати, ты за Эдварда или...  
— Ещё одно слово, и я укушу тебя, — пригрозил Джеймс. — Вернёмся к делу, квартирмейстер. Я сделал тебе чай. Теперь я хочу вытряхнуть тебя из этой идиотской пижамы, чтобы мы могли должным образом воссоединиться после успешной миссии. Возражения?   
— Держи свои зубы подальше от моей кожи, и возможно, я разденусь для тебя. Но да, воссоединение определённо необходимо, — Кью склонил голову и развязал галстук Джеймса быстрыми движениями длинных ловких пальцев. Он вытянул шёлковую полосу из-под воротника, и посмотрел Бонду в глаза с мягкой улыбкой. — Добро пожаловать домой, Джеймс. Я безумно рад, что ты вернулся. Даже если ты вампир.


End file.
